


Permission

by Torisan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torisan/pseuds/Torisan
Summary: Prompto want to ask Noctis to marry him but finds out he has to ask Noct's father(The King) first.





	Permission

A set of intricately ornate doors depicting the Six loomed in front of Prompto. All of the Astrals in their divine glory stared down at him as he paced in front of them. He had been pacing for about ten minutes now. Dressed in a dark blue three piece suit, white button up and black tie that Noctis had gotten him for formal events he restlessly tugged at the tie. Prompto knew of course that he was going to have to go in at some point, he had made an appointment after all. Pulling all is courage together he stepped forward and pushed the doors open. Moving forward into the room he looked around, dark hardwood floors, black and silver walls were covered with priceless paintings. On his right were chairs and love seat meant to be a comfy waiting area. A mahogany was to the left about halfway into the room a middle aged woman with graying hair dressed in a black suit sat typing at a computer. She looked up as he entered and smiled.

"Prompto Argentum? Here to see His Majesty?" She asked politely. Prompto nodded. "I will let him know that you are here, it may be a little longer until he can see you." Prompto just nodded again no trusting himself to speak properly. "Dear... You will be fine. Have a seat if you want." She said then picked up a phone to inform His Majesty that Prompto had arrived.

He had set this appointment a few weeks ago, only saying that he needed to speak to His Majesty about something important concerning him and Noctis. He had given no details to the secretary when he made the appointment and he was worried he should have. His nervousness and anxiety were at an all time high now as he waited. He looked at the chairs provided, plush pieces of furniture the upholstery a deep red that on a normal day he would have loved to lounge in, but today he was just way too jittery. He was somewhat terrified... ok just terrified. He had spent the last few nights going over what he was going to say, analyzing every angle to the point it was almost a full speech. All the while Noctis telling him to calm down and that everything would be fine. That he didn't need to worry so much and the big one, that his dad genuinely liked him. But he needed to do this... for Noctis and himself. So, he waited; to have one of the most important conversations of his life, and he just wanted to go home, go home and hide.

**A month ago...**

"Hey ya Noct?" Prompto said as he walked through the living room of Noctis's apartment (now their apartment really) getting the attention of the raven-haired male. Noctis sat at the dining room table hunched over reading through the latest stack of reports Ignis had left for him. Noctis often said that a Prince's work was never done... that he would love to give it all up just so he could cuddle with him all day or fish all day.

"What's up Prom?" Noctis asked as he sat up turning away from the report he was reading to look over at Prompto. His sapphire eyes narrowed a bit as he took in the blond. He was fidgeting more than usual, shifting from one foot to the other while picking at the drawstring of his Chocobo print lounge pants. "Dude... You ok?"

"Umm say, would you ever want to get married? To like me... maybe?" Prompto blurted out in a rush. Prompto's eyes going wide at the way that came out. It sounded a lot like a proposal.

"Are you proposing to me?" Noctis asked as his eyes went wide in surprise, his words mirroring Prom's thoughts.

"Like someday!" Prompto continued in a rush, stumbling a bit over his word. "You know... not like today... um have you ever thought about it?" He babbled in embarrassment looking down at his bare feet. Prompto could feel a blush slowly creep across his face and down his neck. The last of his words had trailed off to a quiet whisper. "I mean I don't have a ring yet or anything..."

Noctis could only stare at the blond stunned. He watched as the blush on his boyfriend's turned bright red as it started to travel down his neck and chest. The fidgeting stared up again as Prom still stared at his feet. He looked like he was going to bolt.

"Prom..." Noctis said softly wanting the blond to look at him before he continued. "Prom, look at me." Prompto slowly lifted his head to see Noctis watching him with a fond smile. "My answer is yes." Noct reached out a hand to beckon the other over to him. Prom went to him relived. Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist resting his chin on Prompto's stomach looking up with a sly smile he said, "I would love to marry you, but just so you know the Lucis Caelum's are really old fashioned, so you are going to have to ask for my father's blessing."

"What?!" Prompto exclaimed and groaned crumpling into his boyfriend's arms at the thought of having to get the Kings blessing to marry his son. Chuckling softly Noctis just held onto his boyfriend.

"Oh come on Prom, my dad is not that bad." He said laughing. Hugging the blond tightly, he continued with a smile whispering in his ear, "You know... My dad adores you."

"I'm gonna die" Prompto only whined into Noct's shoulder.

**Back to the present...**

The wait was only about ten minutes but Prom was really starting to get panicky, he really didn't know if he could do this. He loves Noct, so very much but this; this was too much. He startled nearly jumping out of his skin when the secretary called out his name. Letting him know that His Majesty was now free and he could go in. Squaring his shoulders he moved towards the King's closed office door pushed them open and entered.

A plush black carpet greeted him as he stepped inside it covered the entire floor of the room, the walls painted in rich brown and red tones. A massive black desk sat in the farthest point away from the door in front of floor to ceiling windows that looked over one of the may palace gardens. At the desk sat the KIng, dressed in a more casual version of his royal armament, his desk covered in piles of papers and folders stacked at various levels. The amount of paperwork on the desk was insane. His Majesty looked up as Prompto approached and smiled warmly. Prompto bowed.

"Ah Prompto... What brings you here today?" The warm smile still in place as he motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Please sit, would you like anything to drink?"

"No, Your Majesty." Prompto said as he sat in the black luxurious arm chair. "I am here to ask you something... something important." He murmured in a hushed voice, his nervousness getting the better of him.

"And what would that be?" his voice holding onto the warmth, filled with fondness. He watched the younger man fidget with his tie looking down at his lap. The tie was gift from Noctis if he remembered correctly. Dressed as he was Regis knew this was not a social visit. He waited for the blond to speak as the boy pulled his thoughts together. Seemingly unhurried the blond lifted his head and looked at Regis, the anxiety he could see in his eyes was causing Regis some concern. Before he could say anything about it, Prompto spoke.

"I want to marry Noctis... so I have come here to ask for your... um your blessing... If that's ok..." He spoke in a rush. His entire speech had just vanished the moment Regis had greeted him. "I love him so much and I know I have a lot to learn about being apart of well..." He trailed off looking down at his black dress shoes. He just couldn't look at the King's expression right now. "He means so much to me and I what to stay by his side always." He stopped to catch his breathe still unable to look up.

"Have you already proposed?" Regis asked in wonder as he processed the blonds rambling.

"Sorta?" Prompto responded sounding uncertain. "I mean I asked him if he had ever thought about getting married, like to me? And he said yes and that he would love to marry me." He looked up at Regis with a sheepish look on his face. "But I'm serious, I want to send the rest of my life with Noct."

"You know the council could see him unfit to rule if he married someone not of their liking. He could lose all his status, his stability and money." Regis said his voice serious and unwavering. He stared at Prompto hard as he waited for an answer.

"I don't care about all that, all that stuff doesn't matter to me. Noct is loving and kind. He has a big heart, he always is willing to help anyone in need even if he doesn't show it easily. He could spend all his days on a fishing dock catching fish for market and I would still be with him." He implored his King trying to convey all his feelings for Noct he stared up at him.

HIs Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum dead panned, "Good to know you would be willing to put up with his fishing obsession." Prompto just stared in dumbfounded shock at that, uncertain. That only caused Regis to start laughing, hard. "Oh... Prompto my dear boy." He said as his laughter calmed, the smile still on his aged face. "I look forward to calling you son, you have my blessing young man. You always have." Turning to the piles of paperwork on his desk he sighed. "Just know a Kings work in never done... I know you will give him the support he needs. I want happiness for both of you. Now off you go and you should tell Ignis about all this so plans can be put into place."

"Yes... Thank you Your Majesty." Prompto said as he stood a bowed. Looking back up the fond smile was still on Regis's face looking content. Prompto left the King's office, content and happy. Just outside the doors in the secretary's area stood Noctis. Arms crossed his hips jutted to one side. Looking very much like the Prince that he is. HIs black pinstriped suit tailored perfectly to him matching his raven hair. The whole ensemble making his sapphire eyes stand out. The prince smiled slyly at Prompto.

"Soooo... since you're not dead. I take it all went well." His smile turning into a smirk.

Nooooct..." Prompto whined as he walked up to his boyfriend now fiancé. "So mean, you told him in advance." Noctis just laughed pulling him into a warm hug.

"No I didn't but that's my dad for you. He knows way to much sometimes." He said pulling out of the hug and heading for the door. One arm wrapped around Prom's waist they walked out of the office and down the hall towards the elevators. "Come on lets go tell the others and gets some food, I'm starving. You with me Prom?"

"Ever at your side."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an anon posting on Izuumii"s Tumblr page.


End file.
